User blog:GokaiWhite/Bionic Fantasy: Possible Fighting Game for PC
If my'' Bionic Fantasy'' story were to ever get it's own dedicated website, I think it should have some web-games that originated from BIONICLE.com, and even a downloadable 2.5D fighter that would be called Dissida: Bionic Fantasy. The initial roster of playable fighters would be: Team Bionicle Vakama Voice: James Arnold Taylor, Ken Narita Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Nokama Voice: Laura Bailey, Takao Honda Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Matau Voice: Nolan North, Koji Ochiai Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Onewa Voice: John Burgmeier, Sosuke Komori Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Whenua Voice: Crispin Freeman, Naomi Kusumi Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Nuju Voice: Eric Vale, Tokuyoshi Kawashima Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Team Final Fantasy Cloud Voice: Takahiro Sakurai, Steve Burton Costumes: *Ex SOLDIER- FFVII attire *Cloudy Wolf- Advent Children attire *Shinra Infantryman *Steady Light- based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork *Anti-Nightmare- Kingdom Hearts attire Tifa Voice: Ayumi Ito, Sarah Cowan Costumes: *AVALANCHE Fighter- FFVII attire *Seventh Heaven Leather- Advent Children attire *Darla Dixon- based on an OC created by Sarah Cowan Squall Voice: Hideo Ishikawa, Giuseppe Lattanzi Costumes: *Agent of SeeD- FFVIII attire *Radiant Lion- Kingdom Hearts attire *Steely Bladesman- based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork *Moon Wars Veteran - outfit of Ryoma Nagare in Getter Robo Armageddon. Rinoa Voice: Kana Hanazawa, April Stewart Costumes: *Maiden of Timber- FFVIII attire *Moon Waltzer- SeeD Inauguration Ball dress *Radiant Sorceress- hypothetical Kingdom Hearts design by Dion Rogers Tidus Voice: Masakazu Morita, James Arnold Taylor Costumes: *Zanarkand Abes Star Player- FFX attire *Fleeting Dream- shirtless outfit in Dissidia 012 *Vengeful Unsent- Shuyin's outfit Yuna Voice: Mayuko Aoki, Hedy Burress Costumes: *Sphere Hunter- FFX-2 attire *Songstress of 1000 Years Past- Songstress Dresssphere *False Bride- outfit from her "wedding" with Seymour Guado DLC Fighters Season 1 Lightning (FFXIII) Voice: Maaya Sakamoto, Ali Hillis Costumes: *Guardian Corps Veteran - FFXIII attire *Knight of the Goddess - FFXIII-2 attire *Savior of the Old World's End - LR:FFXIII-3 attire *Primal Eyes - default outfit of Aya Brea in The 3rd Birthday Auron (FFX) Voice: Hideo Ishikawa, Matt McKenzie Costumes: *Legendary Guardian - FFX '' attire *Braska's Guardian - younger self in flashbacks *Phantom Guardian - ''Kingdom Hearts II attire Laguna (FFVIII) Voice: Hiroaki Hirata, AV Kennedy Costumes: *Machine Gunner - Default FF8 attire *Galbadian Soldier *Sorceress' Knight *Galbadian Prez Vincent (FFVII) Voice: Shougo Suzuki, Steven Blum Costumes: *Waking Nightmare - FF7 attire *Lost Nightmare - based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork *Disgraced Turk *Chaotic Harbinger - Chaos from Dirge of Cerberus Sora Voice: Miyu Irino, Haley Joel Osment Costumes: *KH1 outfit *KH2 outfit *KH3 outfit Krekka Voice: Beau Billingslea, Tessho Genda Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form *''BIONICLE Heroes'' 2006 form Nidhiki Voice: Armin Shimmerman, Shigeru Chiba Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form *''BIONICLE Heroes'' 2006 form Sidorak Voice: Chris Rager, Katsumi Chou Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form *''BIONICLE Heroes'' 2006 form Roodaka Voice: Julia Fletcher, Yayoi Jinguji Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form *''BIONICLE Heroes'' 2006 form Teridax Voice: Lee Tockar, Tetsu Inada Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form *2003 Game form Season 2 Lhikan Voice: Terrence "TC" Carson, Akio Ohtsuka Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form Takanuva Voice: Yuri Lowenthal, Mamoru Miyano Costumes: *LEGO form *Movie form *2003 Game form Ekimu Voice: Johnny Yong Bosch, Teruaki Ogawa Costumes: *Uniter of Light - Set #71312 form *Mask Maker - Set #70795 form Yunalesca Voice: Yoko Koyanagi, Julia Fletcher Costumes: *The First Summoner - a less revealing version of her FFX attire(english version only) *Lost Namesake - based on early concept art of Yuna. Ultimecia Voice: Atsuko Tanaka, Tasia Valenza Costumes: *Sorceress Extreme *Matron's Corpse - Ultimecia possessing Edea's body. Sephiroth Voice: Toshiyuki Morikawa, George Newbern Costumes: *Legendary Soldier - FFVII attire *Heartless Angel - Kingdom Hearts attire Season 3 Lara Croft Voice: Camilla Luddington, Megumi Ogata Costumes: *Survivor - default costume in Tomb Raider (2013 reboot) *Old School Tomb Raider - original 3D model in the first Tomb Raider game *Bikini - self explanatory Raziel Voice: Michael Bell, Masanori Ikeda Costumes: *Reaper of Souls - default playable appearance throughout the Legacy of Kain series, particularly an HD remaster of his LoK:SR2/LoK:D 3D model. *Old School Soul Reaver - original 3D model in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. *Third Angel - alternate color scheme of his default costume, inspired by Sachiel from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric Voice: Romi Park, Vic Mignogna(Ed)/ Rie Kugimiya, Maxey Whitehead(Al) Costumes: *With Coat - default costume, self explanatory *Without Coat - self explanatory Crono Voice: Brian Beacock Costumes: *Crono - self explanatory *Serge - alternate skin giving him the appearance of Serge from Chrono Cross. Gilgamesh Voice: Kazuya Nakai, John DiMaggio Costumes: * FF5 guise - original sprite-based appearance/''Dissidia 012'' alt outfit * FF5 guise beta - based on his Yoshitaka Amano artwork/''Dissidia 012'' default outfit * Type-0 guise - appearance in Final Fantasy Type-0 * Heartless Weapons Master - appearance in Kingdom Hearts Unchained X * "Cybertronin" - appearance in Kingdom Hearts: The Third Ragnarok "APRIL FOOLS, Laddies!!!!!" rumored/unconfirmed/possibly Season 4: *'Scar' (FMA) **Voice: Ryotaro Okiayu, Curtis Arnott *'Magus' **Voice: Hiroshi Abe, A. J. Locascio **Costumes: ***Fiendlord - default appearance in Chrono Trigger. ***Magician - alternate skin giving him the appearance of Guile from Chrono Cross. *'Umarak' **Voice: Tony Todd, Kenta Miyake *'Kain' (LoK) **Voice: Simon Templeman, Hidekatsu Shibata **Costumes: ***Vampire King - default appearance in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 1-2 and Defiance, particularly an HD remaster of his LoK:SR2/LoK:D 3D model. ***Old School Vampire King - Original 3D model in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. ***Azure Dragoon - alternate color scheme of his default costume, inspired by Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV. *'Noctis Lucis Caelum' **Voice: Tatsuhisa Suzuki, Ray Chase **Costumes: ***Crown Prince - default outfit in Final Fantasy XV (chapters 1-13). ***Versus XIII - original outfit for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. ***"Chosen" King - "King's Raiment" outfit acquired from finishing chapter 14 of FFXV. ***Majin Noctis - shirtless outfit in the Omen promo video. *'Neku Sakuraba' **Voice: Koki Uchiyama, Jesse David Corti **Costumes: ***Reaper's Pawn - default outfit in TWEWY ***Nobody's Shadow - alternate color scheme of his default costume, inspired by Roxas *'Gex' **Voice: GokaiWhite *'LEGO Batman' **Voice: Will Arnett, Tessho Genda **Costumes: ***Build-a-Figure form - Set #4526 form, in movie accurate colors, with cape ***Play Arts Kai form - self explanatory Stages Ta Metru Music Tracks: *Fiery Mine *Hakann's Pit *FIRE (by Takayuki Miyauchi) *unlockable with Lhikan *Clash of Opposites (The Last Remnant) *free update Ga Metru Music Tracks: *Shattered Wreck *Vezok's Deluge *Struggle Eternal (The Last Remnant) *free update Le Metru Music Tracks: *Forgotten Shrine *Zaktan's Chamber *Sword Sparks (The Last Remnant) *free update Po Metru Music Tracks: *Menacing Keep *Avak's Dynamo *Reversal (The Last Remnant) *free update Onu Metru Music Tracks: *Ancient Citadel *Reidak's Bastion *Press to Victory (The Last Remnant) *free update Ko Metru Music Tracks: *Mountain Path *Thok's Grotto *Turn the Tide (The Last Remnant) *free update Ina Kiiro (Bionic Fantasy) Music Tracks: *Rahkshi Battle (Bionicle Heroes) *The Gates of Hell (The Last Remnant) *free update *Clash on the Big Bridge (Final Fantasy series) *free update *Normal Battle (Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest) Do Mura (Bionic Fantasy) Music Tracks: *Titan Battle (Bionicle Heroes) *Nisus (The Last Remnant) *free update *Desperate Struggle (Final Fantasy XIII) *unlockable with Lightning *Boss Battle (Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest) Great Coliseum Music Tracks: *Titles (Bionicle Heroes) *Hero (by All Insane Kids) *Massive Explosion (Dissidia Final Fantasy Arcade/NT) Midgar (FFVII) Music Tracks: *Those Who Fight - Battle Theme VII *Those Who Fight Further - Boss Battle VII Shinra HQ (FFVII) Music Tracks: *Shinra Corporation *WEAPON Raid Planet's Core (FFVII) Music Tracks: *J-E-N-O-V-A *Birth of a God *One Winged Angel (BF remix) Balamb Garden (FFVIII) Music Tracks: *Don't be Afraid - Battle Theme VIII *Force Your Way - Boss Battle VIII Lunatic Pandora (FFVIII) Music Tracks: *The Landing *The Man with the Machine Gun Castle Ultimecia (FFVIII) Music Tracks: *Premonition *Maybe I'm a Lion *The Sorceress Extreme (Final Boss VIII) Zanarkand Ruins (FFX) Music Tracks: *Battle Theme X *Enemy Attack - Boss Battle X Calm Lands (FFX) Music Tracks: *Assault *Yunalesca's Challenge Dream's End (FFX) Music Tracks: *Battle with Seymour *Contest of Aeons *Original Sin (Final Boss X) *Otherworld Ankoku Kini (Arcade Mode Final Stage) Music Tracks: *Tyrannus DracoRex (original track for Kardahamut) *Ipsa Historia Repetit (original track for Scryptorek) *THE GATE OF THE HELL (by JAM Project) *free update DLC Stages Kini Nui Music Tracks: *Genjuu Battle/''Mata Nui Online Game'' Makuta's Theme *BIONICLE 2003 Game Main Theme remix *Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii VS Tamashii~ ([https://kingdomheartsfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Unmei_no_Hi_~_Habetler_VS_Kageyama_mix~ Friedrich Habetler VS Hironobu Kageyama mix]) *free update Makuta's Lair Music Tracks: *Schismogenesis (The Last Remnant) *free update *Final Battle (Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest) *Primal Eyes ~ 3rd Birthday edition (Parasite Eve) *Vezon's Awakening (Bionicle Heroes) Valhalla (FFXIII saga) Music Tracks: *Blinded by Light *Saber's Edge *Knight of the Goddess *Immigrant Song (by Led Zeppelin) Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts series) Music Tracks: *Traverse Town Battle (1.5) *Hollow Bastion Battle (2.5) *Hikari no WILLPOWER (covered by Friedrich Habetler) *free update Shibuya (The World Ends With You) Music Tracks: *TWISTER *LONG DREAM *CALLING *GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE Yamatai (Tomb Raider (2013)) Music Tracks: *''Tomb Raider'' PS1 Medley *''Tomb Raider'' Survivor Trilogy Medley *Awaken, My Masters!!! *free update *I Shall Rise 5E7EN Rave remix (by Karen O and 5E7EN Rave) Pillars of Nosgoth (Legacy of Kain series) Music Tracks: *Ozar Midrashim (Soul Reaver Mix) *Ariel's Lament *LU:NA by GACKT Fiendlord's Keep (Chrono Trigger) Music Tracks: *Battle 1 *Boss Battle 1 *Battle with Magus Ishval Ruins (Fullmetal Alchemist) Music Tracks: *READY STEADY GO! (karaoke) *AGAIN (karaoke) Profile Icons/Triple Triad Bionic Fantasy Edition Cards *'FFVII' Cloud / Barret / Tifa / Aerith / Red XIII / Cait Sith / Cid Highwind / Yuffie / Vincent / Denzel / Marlene / Reno / Rude / Elena / Tseng / Rufus Shinra / Professor Hojo / Kadaj / Sephiroth / Jenova / Angeal / Genesis / Zack / Lucrecia *'FFVIII' Squall / Quistis / Zell / Selphie / Irvine / Rinoa / Seifer / Fuujin / Raijin / Fury / Julia / Raine / Ellone / Laguna / Kiros / Ward / Cid Kramer / Edea / Adel / NORG / Griever / Ultimecia *'FFX' Tidus / Yuna / Wakka / Lulu / Kimahri / Auron / Rikku / Paine / Lord Braska / Jecht / Lenne / Shuyin / Seymour / Yunalesca / Rin / Cid (FFX) / Brother / LeBlanc / Nooj / Baralai / Gippal / Shinra / Bahamut's Fayth / Yu Yevon *'Fabula Nova Crystallis' Lightning / Sazh / Vanille / Fang / Snow / Hope / Serah / Noel / Cid Raines / Galenth Dysley / Barthandelus / Orphan / Caius / Yuel / Bhunivelze / Etro / Noctis / Ignis / Gladiolus / Prompto / Iris / Cor / Areana / Cidney / Cid Sophiar / Lunafreya / Iedolas / Ravus / Nyx / Titus / Glauca / Verstael / Gentiana / Ardyn / The Mystic / Somnus / Regis *'Square Enix' Gilgamesh / Moogle / Cactuar / Chocobo / Tonberry / Sora / Riku / Kairi / Axel / Roxas / Ventus / Aqua / Terra / Ansem the Dark / Xemnas / Master Xehanort / Ansem the Wise / Master Eraqus / Organization XIII / Lara Croft / Raziel / Kain / Edward Elric / Alphonse Elric / Winry Rockbell / Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye / Alex Lousie Armstrong / Maes Hughes / Scar / Aya Brea / Neku / Shiki / Beat / Rhyme / Joshua / Mr. Hanekoma / Crono (CT) / Marle / Lucca / Frog / Robo / Ayla / Magus / Serge / Kid / Lynx / Lavos / Gato *'LEGO' Vakama / Nokama / Matau / Onewa / Whenua / Nuju / Lhikan / Dume / Nuhrii / Vhisola / Orkahm / Ahkmou / Tehutti / Ehrye / Nidhiki / Krekka / Norik / Gaaki / Iruini / Pouks / Bomonga / Kualus / Keetongu / Sidorak / Roodaka / Voporak / Sentrak / The Shadowed One / Teridax / Mata Nui / Tahu / Gali / Lewa / Pohatu / Onua / Kopaka / Ekimu / Umarak / Takanuva / Jayko / Danju / Rascus / Santis / Kentis / Adric / Mathias / Vladek / Dracus / Karzon / Emmett Brickowski / Wildstyle / LEGO Batman *'Misc' Jikanmu / Scryptorek / Kardahamut / Crono (P:BF) / Gainaz / Zonan / Gex (v)=variants(called "sub-icons") available; ex: Cloud has profile icons based on his appearances throughout the Compilation of FFVII. Category:Blog posts Category:User:GokaiWhite